


The Mandy

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy turns up with some shocking news. Ian and Mickey are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mandy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late.
> 
> In case it's not obvious, Alex(ander) is of Russian decent, hence the name.

**Skankavich, 0624  
****where do you live**  

Mickey's phone beeped and woke him up far too early. He groaned and dismissed it until it beeped again. 

 **Skankavich, 0625  
** **its important**

He rolled over, unable to ignore it anymore. Slightly shocked, he shook his boyfriend awake. "Hey." The redhead groaned and rolled over. "Can I tell Mandy the address?"

"You live here too, Mick. You can tell whoever you want." Was all he managed in his half-comatose state. "Don't know why you haven't done anything up until now." 

He shot off a text simply saying their address, followed by: 

**Mick, 0627**

**Everything okay?**

**Skankavich, 0627**

**i need to talk to somone**

**  
Skankavich, 0628**

**Ill be there in 15**

Mickey reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. "She'll be here in fifteen minutes. Stay in bed, I'll fetch your meds."

"You're the best." Ian groaned, rolling over. 

Mickey returned a few minutes later with the pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Eat up, bitch." He placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before pulling on some clothes, not wanting to greet his sister naked.

He paced the living room floor until there was a knock on the door. He opened it immediately, revealing his crying sister on the other side.

"Shit." He muttered, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, hiding the running makeup from the world. "Who the fuck do I need to kill?" He asked breathlessly.

"No one." She snuffled, pulling away. Mickey reached for a tissue from the box on the coffee table. _How fucking domestic_ he thought to himself. The girl wiped away the mascara trailing down her cheeks. "Really, no one. I just need to tell someone something and you-" She cut herself off, starting to cry again.

"Shit, Mands. Sit down." He led her to the couch. "What the fuck happened? You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"Four days, actually." She laughed. "That's when I found out." She looked down, fiddling with the tissue.

"Found out what?" Mickey grew increasingly agitated.

"I'm pregnant, Mickey. And I don't know what to do."

"Oh, fuck." He pulled her against his chest, rubbing her back soothingly. "Have you told your mom?"

"No. I know what she'll say."

"What's that?"

"I should get an abortion."

"Is that what you want?" Mickey asked solemnly.

"No- I'm mean yes- or no- I don't know." The flow of tears increased.

"Who's the dad?"

"You remember Alex?" She half-smiled. _Well, of all her asshole boyfriend's, it could have been worse_ Mickey thought.

"They guy with the weird accent and rich parents?"

"Yeah."

"At least you'll be able to afford an abortion." He tried to joke. "Or afford to raise the baby if that's what you want." He countered.

"What do you think?"

"I think-" he took a moment to actually think. "I think that you can have an abortion and grow up like a normal teenager, keep drinking and shit. Or you can keep it and struggle for a bit but that kid's gunna grow up with the best goddam uncle in the world. But ultimately, it's your choice." He playfully raised an eyebrow.

"So you think I should keep it?" She wiped away the last of the tears.

"I think you're strong enough. And I think everyone around you is strong enough too. And did I mention I'm the best goddamn uncle?"

"I guess we'd have to wait and see about that." She broke a smile.

"I swear, I already have the title." He perked up as his sister did. "Ask anyone."

"And which nieces or nephews is this judged by?" She joked.

"Ian's nieces love me more than him. It's common knowledge."

"Oh yeah?" She raised her eyebrow Ina challenging manner.

"Hey, dumbass!" He shouted through to the other room. He heard a muffled "yeah" in return. "Which of us do Amy and Gemma prefer?"

"You." Came back a little louder. "Why?"

"No reason." He saw Mandy laugh and his face broke into a huge grin. "See."

She's looked down and nodded, trying not to cry again.

"Want some coffee?" He asked to break the awkward silence. He walked through to the kitchen, watching his sister from the corner of his eye the the whole time. Once the coffee was in the pot and quietly stewing, he sat back down, reaching for her hand. "So what else have I missed?" 

"Not a lot. Just school and stuff, you know?"

Ten months on from graduation, he was yet to miss it. "Living with a teacher makes me remember that shithole everyday." 

"You don't miss it at all?" The girl asked, knowing the answer but just trying to make conversation with one of the world's hardest conversationalists. 

"Nah. I still got the only thing I actually liked about that place. I live with it." He smiled to himself. 

Miraculously, they made small talk and Mandy marveled over how much her brother had changed since he and Ian started dating.

Ian emerged from the bedroom just as the coffee was ready to be poured. "Just in time, Gingersnap. Poor us some coffee like a good little housewife." He teased.

The sound of three mugs being filled could be heard in the kitchen and the boy smiled again at how domestic he'd become. "You're a dick." The redhead finally spoke as he walked through to the living room, juggling the three mugs and set them down on the coffee table.

The two men shared a intense moment of eye contact, gazes locked like magnets, that happened daily but Mickey would never get used to. Mandy coughed intentionally, reminding the couple that she was still in the room.

"Shit, what's wrong?" Ian said as soon as he saw how red the girl's eyes were. Something Mickey loved about Ian was prevalent in that moment. When it mattered, Ian was straight to the point. He didn't say 'is everything okay?' or 'is something wrong?' He addressed the problem head on. 'what's wrong?' was exactly what he needed to hear. He knew his boyfriend would be with him through to the end of this problem.

"I'm pregnant." Mandy said before Mickey had chance to accidentally make things awkward - which he undoubtedly would have done.

"Shit." Ian sighed. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"No. What do you think?" She looked towards her teacher, eyes filling with tears once again.

"I think you seem like a strong girl. I think you can do anything you set your mind to and if you want to raise the baby, you'll be a great mom. But I think it's up to you."

"You both think I should have it." She inferred, nodding as if she agreed.

"I said it was your choice." Ian protested.

"Yeah, but you only argued one side. You didn't weigh up having an abortion. You think I should keep it." She almost snapped.

"You're sharp." The redhead conceded. "Yeah, I think you should have it. Debbie wasn't sure but she adores the twins and I don't think she'd still be _Debbie_ if she'd had an abortion."

"Fuck." Mandy released with a sob. "You're right."

* * *

THIRTY EIGHT WEEKS LATER

**Skankovich, 0034  
** **hospital now**

It was 0730 when Mickey woke up and checked his phone. "Shit!" He shook his boyfriend awake as he climbed out of bed.

"Mick, it's Saturday." The redhead groaned. "Go back to sleep."

"Mandy's at the hospital." The boy snapped, stress taking the form of anger.

"Okay." Ian jumped out of bed equally fast, reaching for his boxers.

They were stood by the door about ten minutes later, ready to leave. "You taken your meds?" Mickey paused to ask, his sister momentarily forgotten.

"It's fine. I'll take them later. Let's go." He grabbed his keys and reached for the door handle.

"No. You'll take them now. You're no good to me depressed right now, okay? I need you." Mickey reached up and gently touched his boyfriend's cheek. They became entranced for a moment, unspoken words communicated through their intense eye contact and unwavering attention. Words of comfort and promise and for a fleeting moment, everything was perfect.  

Ian smiled at the sincerity heard in his boyfriend's voice and went through to grab the tablets. The younger man hated that he needed Ian to go with him, wishing he could just let the man sleep in - something he rarely got to do - but not learning to drive meant that he needed to pull his chauffeur along with him.

They made it to the hospital in record time, Mickey nagging Ian to drive faster all the way there. "Mandy Milkovich." He said to the woman at the desk as soon as they breached the building. 

"Who's asking?" The young woman was obviously sleep-deprived - if the bags under her eyes were anything to go by - and Mickey didn't want to aggravate her but he wasn't going to relent either. 

"Her brother." His voice was harsh.

"And you are?" She turned to the redhead. It was hard to tell but Ian could sense a hint of flirtation in her tone. 

"My boyfriend." Mickey answered for him. Ian knew that tone. His adorable ex-thug boyfriend was being territorial. _Maybe she was flirting_ he thought. 

"She's just been brought in and taken straight to the delivery room. But it's family only so the redhead's going to have stay out here."

"Fuck that." Mickey took his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it much tighter than necessary, and leading him towards where the sign above the desk indicated the maternity wing was.  

Mandy's step-dad was pacing in the corridor when they reached the girl's room.

"How is she?" Mickey rushed to ask, not letting go of Ian's hand.

"I don't know." The man raised his head, bloodshot eyes suggested things weren't going well. "She's been in there a while. It shouldn't take this long."

Ian pulled his boyfriend in tight against his chest, squeezing him reassuringly, letting the younger boy know he was safe. 

"Can't we go ask someone? Or just go in there?" Mickey asked eagerly, not being soothed by his boyfriend despite his best efforts to relax. 

"I tried. They kicked me out." The man said, still pacing. 

"Okay. I'll go get us some coffee. You two sit down. You can't help her so there's no point working yourselves up. Take the weight off your feet and breathe." He pushed Mickey towards the chairs and walked off towards the coffee machine in the corner. 

When he returned, awkwardly carrying three cups in his shaking hands, the two men were sat in silence, the only sound coming from the squeaking chair as Mickey's leg shook. The redhead handed over the cups and took a seat next to his boyfriend, arm reaching over the back of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs. "I'm Ian, by the way." He offered his free hand to the worried man. 

"I guessed." Was all he got in return. After a few moments of silence, the man added "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Um, I think so." Heat rose in Ian's cheeks, "At school. I'm Mandy's English teacher." He said awkwardly, hoping for a a response free of judgment. 

"You're dating a student?" The man was as outraged as he could be in his sleep-deprived state. 

"He's not my student. He's just a guy who I used to teach." The redhead reasoned. "It's not important."

The man, thankfully, dropped the subject and they sat in tense silence until Mandy's mother entered the corridor. "It's a boy." She said lethargically. 

"And Mandy's okay?" Mickey was quick to ask. 

"She fine. She's tired out and wanted some time alone with Alex and the kid." Mandy's step-dad pulled her mom into a tight hug, rubbing her back soothingly.  

* * *

THREE AND A HALF YEARS LATER

"Uncle Mickey." Yevgeny came running through the door Mandy had opened, arms raised above his head. 

"Hey, buddy." The man picked the infant up and span him around. "How you doin'?"

"Great. Mommy said I'm staying with you and Uncle Ian." He wiggled. 

"Yeah, little man."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really ill for a few weeks and it's totally drained my half-decent ability to write so I'm sorry It's been like 4 weeks since my last update in the series. Sorry this is short and shit. Not sure when the next fic will be but hopefully quite soon (no promises though).
> 
> In the meantime, find and follow me on tumblr [kind-of-a-lot](http://kind-of-a-lot.tumblr.com/) or [kinda-magnetic](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com/) (I made a second blog for reasons) or leave suggestions in the comments below.


End file.
